Traitors
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: A demigod of Khione, a demigiant of Orion and a demititan of Prometheus have to retrieve the Oracle of Delphi for Apollo, but what happens if the giants was just coincidental? Set 4 months after Blood of Olympus. I don't own Heroes of Olympus, just my OC's and this fanfics plot. Read and tell me what you think please! -Jay. :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So, I'm gonna try something that's been sitting in my head. I always thought it'd be cool if there were children of those enemies of the seven or both camps that had children. Some people say it would not be possible, some people say children of Khione would have to like Frozen, well you know what, the OC i made that is a daughter oh Khione hates it and has black hair like her mother. Orion was wandering the planet for centuries, he could have hooked up with a regular mortal woman who hunts. Maybe Titans can also be in more than one place at the same time, so why not have a Son of Prometheus who is obsessed with ceramics? Anyway, this is a test run, and until I get people (More than one) clambering me for a sequel chapters. Anyway, if you want it review. But either way, please check out my other stories. Enjoy (Hopefully)! -Jay

Daniel= Son of Prometheus

Izzy= Daughter of Khione

Brian= Son of Orion

Izzy's POV

I breathed out quietly as I walked out across the frozen lake in the Pacific Northwest. I didn't have to worry about the ice. My mother was the goddess of Ice and snow. Brian thought that for my likeness of powers with a Disney character, that I should change my name to Elsa. I hate Frozen because of him. I had my Elysium Silver scimitar out. Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold were to rare a metal here. I peered over at the Laistrygonian giants camped on the embankment of lake, they still hadn't noticed me. I lifted a free hand and began raising a wall of ice between the giants and I.

I waved for the two boys, they have yet to earn the title of men, to come across. Brian, who had more balls in a metaphorical sense, came across the ice slowly with his bow drawn. Separating him from his bow was like separating me from my scimitar. Bad things happened to people who tried to. The ice groaned as it took on Brian's weight. Minute fractures spider webbed across the blue-white surface. Being a child of my mother, I never had problems with this. If I had ice skates on right now, I'd be unstoppable. Brian carefully made his way over to me. I turned to see Daniel sitting on the bank in his snowpants playing with molding clay. I turned to Brian. "Is he seriously doing that right now?" I whispered.

Bryan nodded gravely. "Its because of him falling into that other one last month."

"By the river styx, we do not have time for this right now." I grumbled as I sprinted across the lake to reach Ryan.

"We don't have time for you to sit here like a bump on a log, c'mon!" I hissed, pulling him to his feet, his brown hair a mess.

"OW!" he shouted. I heard it, Brian heard it and the Laistrygonian's heard it as the ice wall came bursting apart in a fireball. Brian let loose one of hiseimperial gold tipped arrows. A gift from his father before he was never heard from again, same with the first giant that came through the wall. I yanked Ryan with me onto the ice.

"GO! GO! GO!" I shouted pushing Daniel further along the ice. The giants were now full-blown angry. But it was funny on how barely any of them could stand on the ice. What wasn't funny was the fireballs that were making me keeter off balance. I stumbled as the ice at my feet split apart. "I hate the fact that your father has us watching out for you while he's in exile. Otherwise I'd kill you right now.." I couldn't finish my sentence as the lake broke into several pieces, tilting this way and that. I couldn't surf. Neither could anyone else. And with the giants hurling fireballs at us. It seemed that we were going to die.

"IZZY!" Brian shouted, somehow perfectly balanced. I looked at him as he shot blindly at the giants. Another explosion of gold dust. He yelled something I'd never thought I'd hear.

"THEY GOT A DRAGON!"

"They have a what?" I shouted back in disbelief as I blasted a giant with a ball of ice. Yeah, the one who's ranged weapon is a killer snowball? Yep, that's me.

He pulled another arrow out of his quiver and used it to point quickly before he fired it into another one. I aimed my eyes skyward to see a huge ass bronze dragon descending from the clouds. I lifted my hand an sent a snowball flying into its face. It wasn't in range to freeze yet as I saw that it must have been an automaton. 1000 ft,500 ft, 100 ft. I sprayed whomever the pilot was with a cloud of snow, heavy enough to send the dragon crashing into the woods 200 ft away. I took the precious few seconds to solidify the battle ground again, as I raced to the edge of the lake with Daniel and Brian on my tail. We reached the treeline the same time the Laistrygonians did. I slashed one open across the stomach, vaporizing it instantly before hacking another one to dust. I wasn't paying as much attention to the area behind me as one grabbed me from behind and pulled my hair, making me drop my sword.

A fireball appeared in its hand, "Now listen here you little demigod, your going to taste great. They always taste better if you have to work for em ah!" he dropped me as a dozen miniature clay soldiers started stabbing him with minuscule swords. I rolled over, retrieving my sword and kicked him backwards. I let out a string of cuss words in French as I brought the sword down on the monsters head. I took a sigh of relief as I did a head count. 3 Demi's, 0 monsters. I kneeled in the snow and said a quick thanks to my mother, wherever she may be. I looked up in time to see a metal sphere heading my way. I nimbly dodged to the side.

"AMBUSH!" I called and lifted my sword once more. "Back to a tree!". Sadly, Daniel and his clay army all decided to pick the same tree as Bryan. A metal sphere flew toward the tree that they had thier back too as the sphere burst apart, tying them up to the tree with the exception of the clay army. A latino boy my age came out of the forest. He froze when he saw me and reached for a tool belt around his waist, before he could, I charged and elbowed him. "I HATE! I HATE! I HATE EIDILONS!" I reared my sword up. He deteonated a sphere, the explosion sending me flying.

"Whoa chicka, not an Eidilon, thought you knew better when you tried to get me to side with Gaea." he snorted.

"Excuse me?" I threw a snowball at him angrily.

"Snowballs Khione? Really?" The boy laughed. "So weak right now."

"DON'T CALL MY MOTHER WEAK!" I shouted.

Thats when canidate #5 entered stage. "Leo? What's going on?" a girl said shyly. I must admit, she could definetly win some pagents. 2 on 1 though, not my best odds.

The boy turned to the girl. "Nothing Calypso, just fighting the goddess of melted puddles here."

"Leo, She's not a goddess." Calypso said what I was about to say.

Leo turned to me stunned. "Demigods?"

"No." I mustered. "I'm a demigod."

"Then who are these guys? Boy toys?" he leaned in to suspect Daniel and Brian.

"No, Brian's a son of Orion and Daniel is a son of Prometheus."

Daniel smiled. "We're the traitors to our parents."

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: First off, thank you for the wonderful reviews and positive reaction. As such, another chapter should be made. Now, it took me a little bit to try and make a story line, but I think I got it. In the meantime, thank you to elle13, me(Guest), the Oracle of Akemi and D(Guest) for the reviews. So anyway, don't be mad if this chapter isn't as good as the last one. All right, deep breath, here we go. -Jay

Daniel's POV

"Trust me, that is Mount Olympus." Izzy protested.

"Its not! The home of the gods is above the Empire State Building, BACK IN NEW YORK!" Leo shot back for the umpteenth time.

After the confrontation that personally had me tied up, Leo's girlfriend, apparently my cousin on my titan side of the family, Calypso. How a 16 or 17 year old crazy mechanic kid wound up attracting a titan, I had no idea. Since they released us, Izzy, Brian, and Leo had been bickering non-stop about where Mount Olympus was, of course since the map that was in my pocket fell out three days ago, well, their argument was lessened. Seriously, in all his technological genius, he couldn't get it through his head that there was more than two Mount Olympus's. I mean seriously. We're in the Olympic Mountains for Apollo's sake.

"Are you okay?" Calypso asked me as I rested my head on the Celestial Bronze dragon's head. What was its name again? Happy? Happy th dragon. It was times like this when I wish I didn't join the Latin club at my old school.

"Me? Yeah. Just wishing I had enough clay to do a ceramic version of him." I said patting the dragons side. Of both Leo and Calypso, I got along with Calypso way better. We were both arts and crafts sort of people. By people I mean titanly if that's even a word. Whatever.

"I do have to admit, though, your little soldiers are unique." She laughed at my battalion of 3 inch tall Phalanx Fighters poking the downed dragon.

I swore as I bent down and mashed them once more into a lifeless ball of clay. "I hate it when they do that."

"Well it does seem quite effective." she giggled.

Leo trudged back over to us, eyeing my suspiciously. "What are you two doing?"

Calypso put her arm around Leo. "Talking." she put simply. Leo relaxed a little bit.

He turned to me. "So what your friends are saying is that you have to head up to that mountain over there, and supposedly get a talk from a god? Seems like a trap."

I heard Bryan off in the distance call back with a line from one of the Hobbit movies. "It is most undoubtedly a trap."

I face-palmed myself. Bryan, though a crack shot with a bow, had a knack for movies and decided to reference them everywhere. Izzy froze him in a block of ice once for repeatedly singing "Let it go." . I spent the next 12 hours trying to thaw him out with a hairdryer but needless to say, Izzy's mom had taught her well. From what we heard from a centaur, Izzy's mom Khione had hated the Olympians and subsequently broke Zeus's law about interacting with their children in a big way. Izzy lived with her godly parent for a few years. Her dad had abandoned her so after a dramatic reveal as to her demigod status, Little Izzy lived with her mom in Canada. Brian's mom died a few years back and now his dad had not been heard from in months. He knew his dad, Orion, born to oppose Apollo and Artemis. Me? My dad is in hiding for fighting for the titans during the so called 'Second Titan War' in which some big named demigod named Percy Jackson fought Kronos and won. The stories you hear from some creatures are amazing, some say that he was an amputee that had laser vision. Others say that he was 16 and fought the Titan sword-to-sword before the titan committed seppuku, or Japanese suicide with his own blade. 3 months ago, I started hearing that name again from nature spirits, as a matter of fact, I heard several, including Leo's. I usually kept the info to myself unless it was crucially important. Usually, I minded my own buisness. My father told those two to protect me and they have. I'm apparently the only child of Prometheus in, well, forever. The reason? The vulture that asshole Zeus had picking at his liver. Thousands of years it took him enough energy to build up and have a day off. The result? Me. My mom died ironically, in a kiln. A cyclops threw her in there. Brian and Izzy were the ones to take it down. That was when dad showed up in a cloud of clay and ordered them to protect his only son. Gee, like me nearly drowning in a lake in the middle of November is protecting.

"BRIAN! SHUT UP!" I shouted. Leo and Calypso looked at me awkwardly. "Movies. He wants to be a critic when he's older."

"I heard that!" Brian faintly responded.

"You were meant to!" Izzy laughed.

By this time Leo had now knelt on the ground and began fixing his dragon. "So, do you guys need a ride?" Leo asked as oil squirted him in the face. Despite it, he kept working as if it were normal. The dragons eyes flickered back to life, glowing a crimson red.

"You offering?" I countered.

"The amazing Leo offers you a ride on his hot badass dragon and you think he's joking?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "I've heard stories that it was a ship, so yeah."

Leo nodded gravely. "It was, then me and my dad did a little bit of hocus pocus and BAM! Instant dragon again."

Calypso laughed. "You've heard stories about Leo?"

"I've heard stories from Nymph's from Utah about this guy and some Team Leo trick." I smiled. "They hold grudges just to let you know."

Leo grimaced. Calypso burst into a fit of giggles. "You have a bunch of...wait a second. YOU KNOW THIS GUY!?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Know him,no, heard stories? Yes I have." I turned toward Izzy. "Besides, you don't want to hear some of the other stuff I've heard."

Calypso started laughing all over again. All three of us looked at her. "Leo Valdez," she surmised, "You must tell me all of this."

Leo's latino face turned bright red, at least half did as the other half was covered in oil. "Sure thing sunshine." he grunted. "Alright that should do it. All aboard Air Leo."

"What about Brian?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get him." Leo said with a devilish grin.

Minutes later, I was grasped tightly in Festus's claws next to a screaming Brian. He was so scared of heights that a trampoline would cause him to vomit from nausea. We flew through the air to the sound of Izzy wooping loudling. The fact of her up this high didn't scare me, she did Ice Skating as a little girl. All the leaps she made. She made it evidently clear on what it was like to fly. Within minutes it was over as we touched down a couple hundred feet below the summit, which was out of sight, except for the figure standing there when we landed.

"It took you long enough, and I must say, Leo Valdez. I am taking a liking to this machine." The man held up a device. "Now shoo, go wait. I must talk to these three alone."

Leo took a hint as Izzy decided to Fred Flinstone down Festus's tail. Brian and I stood up, he was shaking and I slapped his shoulder. "Sir, If I may ask, who are you?" Izzy questioned stepping forward.

"Ha, ask your friend there." he pointed to Brian.

We both looked at him. "Apollo." he muttered.

"Yes, yes correct. Now, I know that Olympus does not like me at the moment, which is why I'm hiding here. Now I really do want to get in Olympus's good graces again and I know a way to do it."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Izzy protested.

"Everything, you see. In the Second Giant War, I lost something of mine."

Brian stared at the god. "A guitar?"

"Watch it Brian Richardson. Don't think that because your half-human I won't kill you where you stand." Apollo warned. "Anyways, its been a real pain for my children and a mortal that I know. Not to mention it is freaking out the olympians because they don't know when the next disaster will strike."

He looked at our puzzled expressions and continued, "I lost the gift of prophecy, okay? Now, I need you three to get it back."

"Why should we get you that back?" Izzy coughed. "Where's the fun in knowing whats going to happen?"

Apollo sighed. "Its good to know when the worlds going to be destroyed."

"Still, why should we help you?"

Apollo turned towards Izzy and played the card that I never suspected he'd use. "Because I'll tell you where your father is if you do. I can also beg for your dad's punishment to be repealed Daniel Peters. And you Brian, I'll tell you who that special someone is, right now."

"Still, why us?" Izzy croaked, weakened at the mention of her father.

"Because to unlock the cave door in Delphi, I need the blood of a titan, a giant and a demigod to open the door. And seeing as all the giants are in Tartarus, and same with most of the Titans, I have no choice but you three."

"Isn't it forbidden for Demigods to enter the Ancient Lands?" I asked.

"Alas, it is if you go east across the Atlantic, they have not set rules on the Pacific yet." Apollo clapped his hands, "and seeing as you have no other choice as you all would be labeled traitors still if you didn't do it, good luck!" And in a loud transgression of rock and roll music, he disappeared.

"Well, anyone feel like we just got assigned a quest by a god?" Brian muttered. I nodded.

"Izzy?" I started.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She said taken back at Apollo's daddy remark. She never had told me what her last name was. She was just Izzy. "C'mon, lets go ask Leo if he knows where we can get supplies" She turned and marched back down the slope.

Brian smiled. Then frowned. "I hate flying."

I laughed. "I know. Too bad."

TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS.

Who is Izzy's dad? What will they encounter across the seas? Review to find out. I'm sorry if this chapter was not as good as the last one. I kinda cranked this one out. -Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my 2 reviewers from last time, Hibernia12 and The Oracle of Akemi, you guys (or gals) are awesome! I as amazed at the response of this story, but due to the length of the chapters, they will only continue if you review! Anyways, I had a little fun with that last chapter, creating backstories for the OC's. Part of the plot idea for this story was to tie up what Rick Riordan left ope after Blood of Olympus. Hence, the Oracle of Delphi. I also had to include some way to also tie the OC's into the universe created by Riordan, hence Leo and Calypso. I am also witholding Izzy's last name until way later, as sort of an attempt at a shock and awe that will tie my OC closer in to the demigod world. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, because I'm switching it up a bit. -Jay

Reyna's POV.

Believe me when I say as a Roman praetor, I was both relieved and distressed when I saw a giant bronze dragon outside the borders of Camp Jupiter. I knew who it was by the time Frank Zhang came running up to me.

"Its Leo! He's here!" Frank said excitedly.

I held my head in my hands, knowing Terminus would pitch a fit and that some of the other citizens of New Rome might try to kill him for destroying part of the city with the _Argo 2_. "Yeah, I know, Hazel was in here not sixty seconds before you Zhang."

"Yeah, but he brought people!" Frank insisted.

I looked at my fellow preator, "He brought Jason?"

"No, he brought some girl in a greek dress, some bitch that looks like Khione, a kid with a bow and some other kid that has clay." Frank smiled.

"Romans?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Frank replied shyly.

Brian's POV

I stopped screaming as we had passed into California. After our little encounter with Apollo, who showed up when we stopped in Vancouver, Washington for a bathroom break, which was more than likely introducing Calypso to pizza. Apollo decided to show up in the stall next to mine.

"I'm sorry I never told you in the mountains, but you are going where the girl is" His voice reverberated through the walls.

"How do you know that?" I asked, intent on hurrying up.

Apollo laughed. "Simple, Aphrodite owed me a favor, so I asked."

"So my supposed soul mate is at this Camp Jupiter place?"

"Supplies and dream girl all in one stop." Apollo mused. "Anyway, godspeed!" And viola, no sun god again.

Now on the ground again, I threw up all that we had eaten for lunch. "Why are we stopping here? The wall is literatley right there!"

"Because last time, I was possessed by a eidilon and had a warship that was shooting down at them and I don't want an angry marble statue yelling at me." Leo said nervously.

"LEO!" we all turned to see a young African American girl come up in battle armor ( I seriously wish we had some but it is really hard to get a hold of.) wrap her arms around Leo in a hug. She pulled back and turned towards his girlfriend. "And you must be Calypso? I gotta admit Leo, you were acuratley describing her."

Calypso blushed and looked at Leo, who winked. "So Hazel, what did I miss in my cannonball of fire glory?"

"Cannonball of fire glory? Leo, you died! I felt it! You were dead!" Hazel protested.

"Only temporary, I've got Festus to thank for that." Leo beamed.

Hazel crossed her arms, "You better give him some Tabasco sauce as a big thank you present. Oh, the others are going to pitch a fit! Frank is already talking with Reyna to try and get you amnesty for the last time."

"Saving the world doesn't even grant a pardon now these days?" Leo smirked as he put an arm around Calypso.

Hazel finally noticed us and turned to Leo. "You brought demigods?"

"Demigod, I sorta got three halfbloods and only one of them is a demigod." Leo frowned.

"Legacy?" Hazel pressed, inspecting Daniel, wierding him out.

"Whats legacy?" Izzy asked, her head tilted to the side.

Hazel looked at her before turning to Leo. "Daughter of Venus?"

"Daughter of Khione, thank you very much." Izzy shot back.

Hazel grimaced. "Look, Hazel, is it? We just need supplies, Apollo has us going on some quest into Greece to recover the Oracle of Delphi so can you help or not?"

The girl was baffled. She stepped aside, clearing the way into the camp. "Come on in. I think there is someone who might be able to help you, or at least would be intrested in this."

Leo's jaw dropped. "HOW IS THAT DICK STILL ALIVE!"

"Leo, Ocatavian's dead, he died the same way you did." Hazel stated. I had no idea who this Ocatavian person was, so frankly, I just stayed quiet. "You said only the girl is a demigod?"

Leo nodded. "That one is a demigiant," Leo pointed at me, "and the other one is a demititan."

"That's not funny."

"Is it supposed to be?" I asked.

Hazel sighed and let us into the camp. I've seen a few campgrounds, but this was like summer camp on steroids. A huge castle was off in the distance, Roman style architecture was everywhere. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter, please don't break anything."

Another demigod ran up to us this time in a purple toga. "Leo! Where in the name of Pluto have you been?!"

Leo wrapped his arm around Calypso once more. "Rescuing my girlfriend from an island she'd been trapped on for thousands of years."

"The rest of us have been worried sick! How did you...it was Festus wasn't it?"

"Yep." Daniel added.

"Who are you three, recruits?" The chineese demigod in the purple toga said.

"No, but Daniel Peters, son of Prometheus, nice to meet you." Daniel offered his hand.

The boy took it. "Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon. Praetor. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, this is Brian Richardson, son of the giant Orion, and this is Izzy, Daughter of Khione." Daniel introduced us. I trusted him with this sort of stuff. His dad being the titan of forethought and all.

"No last name?" Hazel's brows furrowed.

Izzy shot a glare at the other girl. "Not that it matters, but I don't talk about my last name."

"C'mon, Everyone has a last name!" Leo begged.

Calypso shrugged. "I don't."

"Thank you." stated Izzy.

"Izzy, what is your last name?" I asked.

"None of your business!" she cried.

Leo chuckled, that's a weird last name." Leo smiled.

Izzy screamed and lunged but Hazel, Frank, Daniel and another girl caught her.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Izzy screamed.

I turned toward Leo. "Dude, knock it off. She really doesn't like getting into her personal life."

"Yeah, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, or should I say snowball." Leo laughed.

"Leo." Calypso warned.

"I think she just needs to Let it.." Leo didn't get to finish his sentence as Izzy broke free of her captors and came like a rocket and bulldozed Leo to the ground.

Izzy stood towering over Leo like a pro wrestler. "YOU DO NOT EVER, EVER, SING THAT SONG AROUND ME! I HATE FROZEN!"

Leo groaned and rolled over as Calypso tended to him. Daniel and Frank pulled Izzy away from Leo. Soon it was down to Hazel, me and the gorgeous mystery girl in the purple toga. "Well, that should be heard by practically everyone within the hour." The girl said. She looked at me, "Hi, I'm Reyna." the girl looked like she could have been from the Caribbean.

I smiled like a doofus back, "Brian. So I'm guessing your a praetor too?"

Reyna fingered her toga. "Yeah. Though sometimes I kinda wish I wasn't. A lot of the time its just work now, this person wants to visit the greek camp, someone set a faun on fire, that sort of thing."

I laughed, "Does that happen often?"

"You have no idea." Reyna replied, blushing faintly.

"So Reyna, I was about to take the three of them to Rachael, is that okay?" announced a frustrated Hazel.

"Oh uh, Rachael is with Annabeth's dad tonight, Annabeth and Percy are flying in tomorrow for winter vacation and Rachael wanted to decorate." Reyan turned towards me. "You are welcome to join the war games tonight if you want."

"War Games?" I pondered. "Eh, what the hell, sounds fun."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I have to say, My hopes for this story have degraded to the point that this could very well be the final chapter or a very long hiatus. I still have a story planned in my head, but the chances of it making it to the computer for people is dismal. I don't know if its the amount of Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus fics or just bad writing on my part but I feel like its about to end. I've already had two stories hit a brick wall. So I am asking for three reviews after this chapter for this story to continue, So if you really want this story to continue, spread the news about this story. I went from 4 reviews in the first chapter down to 2 in the second and only one in the third. So please, if like it even remotley, please review. -Jay

CHAPTER 4

Izzy's p.o.v.

"I still can't believe you did that in front of the people who could give us supplies! What were you thinking? Oh wait, that's right, you weren't! How could you be so incredibly stupid!" Daniel lectured, pacing back and forth.

"You know why I did it, besides, he deserved it." I retorted crossing my arms.

Daniel shook his head, I swear, your turning into your mother, a cold heartless beeotch."

I stood up. "Don't you even think for one second that I'll be anything like her! Vous ne avez aucune idée de ce que je ai vécu , donc ne pensez même pas une seule seconde que je aimerais essayer d'être comme elle ou alors me aider je vous geler sur le fond de l'océan afin dieux me aider!" I shot back, switching into french. I learned it as I grew up. It had been half an hour since I hockey checked Leo, a trick I'd learned from my Uncle Calias, who absolutely loved hockey. And to add insult to an already present injury, I had to stay in some room without my scimitar and recieve a little anger management talk from Daniel. I made a mental effort to switch back to english as Brian came into the room with an eager estatic on his face. The last time he had one of those looks was when the Seahawks won the Superbowl.

"I heard Izzy speaking french, how bad did you piss her off now?" Brian teased Daniel.

"He said I was turning into my mother." I explained.

Brian's carefree expression dropped almost instantly. "Like you have any room to talk there bro. Your father fought the same way you do, on whose got the better odds at winning. She has got more balls than you, she turned her own mother down when she was told to help the giants. She had the willpower to walk away, not pick who's going to win so I don't get screwed."

"You want to go there too? Fine by me, lets put you on the hot seat there Brian, your father killed hundreds of demigods in July and August, just for the sake of helping Gaea rise and destroy the world, and her mother helped. I've heard stories about Leo's trip to Greece, word spreads fast to those who have their ear open to it. That girl in the purple toga back there, Reyna, she killed your father!" Daniel countered.

"Guys! Knock it off! Just stop it! Of course we act like our parents sometimes! We're their children for gods sake! Daniel, not everyone is a villain! Brian, not everyone can be judged on one side they support for the rest of their lives!" I intervened, stepping in between the two arguing boys. "My mother may have been a bad guy in the last big war, but she was still my mother. She still raised me. Am I some heartless person right now? No, otherwise I would have frozen the entire camp right now! I know Leo will recover, hell, I've hit Brian harder than I hit Leo."

Daniel scoffed. "Leo has less muscle."

"Whatever, point aside, get over it. It happened, now its over. Lets be done with it." I finished my tirade, looking at the boys sullen faces.

"Fine." Daniel huffed.

"Fine, although I don't blame Reyna, my dad was a..." Brian started.

"Brian." I warned. Snow forming over his head.

Brian laughed, "All right, all right!"

"With that aside, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking..." Brian began.

Daniel punched him in the arm jokingly. "I warned you about that."

"Will you let me finish a sentence? Anyway, I was talking with Reyna and she invited us to take part in one of the legion exercises. A sort of war game. So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to give it a shot?"

I studied his face.

"Sure, what the hell." Daniel shrugged, "I'm in."

"Izzy?"

"Why do you want to do this?" I asked.

Brian paused a moment before responding. "Cause I think it'd be fun."

"No, I think your doing it because there is a girl involved. Reyna specifically." I tried, and succeded when his entire face turned pink. Brian was a hopeless romantic, usually always nice to girls.

"No...no..no! Its not because of a girl." he insisted.

"Dude, you blushed." Daniel added.

"Did not!" he cried out.

"Yeah you did, and its okay. Though I have to say, if she isn't the one, I get to say I told you so." I laughed.

"Deal." Brian nodded.

"Good, I'm in as long as I get my scimitar back."

"She wasn't kidding when she said war games." Brian breathed as he cast his gaze over the field and the 'enemy' castle. I started thinking about what I would do once the battle began.

Apparently the game was called 'Siege' and had been eagerly anticipated for since the last time they played, a kid named Percy Jackson wrecked the water cannons.

The Reyna girl was observing the game from above on the back of a pegasi, while Frank stood below on the ground. A horn blew and the romans charged out with a elephant out front. Daniel and Brian grinned at me before running toward the castle. "Amateurs." I whispered. I walked dramatically toward the castle, watching how the cannons worked. I felt the tug in my gut as I started a snowstorm right above the defenders heads. Then I did what my mother would have done. I froze the insides of the castle. From a distance, the chaos that erupted was massive. The people defending the walls dissapeared on sight, slipping on the ice coated walkways. The water cannons burst open as the pipes froze, spraying cold water everywhere. The defenders were in dissaray. he elephant smashed through the frozen portcullis and entered the castle. Victory for the attackers, until I saw the elephant slip and fall, followed by about 20 attackers, including Brian. I giggled as he fell flat on his face before I thawed the battlefield out. I stood from a distance and observed what I could.

Footsteps approached me from behind, I whirled with my scimitar out to come face to face with Frank Zhang. "The last person to have that big of an impact in this game was Percy. Now we'll have to tell him his record of destruction was broken. He's not going to be happy."

I chuckled. "Nah. Let him relish in thinking that it still holds. From what I've heard, people don't like children of Khione around here."

"Well she did try to help wipe out humanity." Frank pointed out.

"She tried to get me to help. She wanted to keep me safe. 'On the right side'." I said.

Frank smiled. "Glad you didn't. You look about as powerful as her."

"Not as powerful, but I've been told I pretty close."

"No kidding." Frank grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank you to Oracle of Akemi and ThatOneReader(Guest), who are the people who gave the three reviews for this story to continue. Anyway, I am relieved that I have people out there who appreciate that my writing. Anyway, if you have any questions on the setting or recommendations on who should make an appearance, please feel free to tell me. However, if you ask me what Izzy's last name is, be prepared to get some help, as that is one of the biggest tie ins with the story, its kind of a bombshell so if you want it early, start begging in your reviews. Anyway, have fun, and happy holidays. -Jay

Brian's P.O.V.

When you recklessly charge into a frozen castle wielding a weapon that your not proficient in to try and impress a girl (even if she did kill my father), don't. Upon my first steps into the castle, I slipped and fell along with all the other legion members. I slammed my head against the ice and went through a loop. I staggered to my feet, using a gladius that Hazel had lent to me for the game. I looked up to see Reyna laughing on her Pegasus. I felt the blood trickle on my face as I lowered my gaze to the suddenly ice free castle. I made a mental note to never charge with everybody else as long as Izzy was around. The more of her power she used, the more it seemed like she was getting closer to achieving the level of power that her mother was one. The power of a goddess. She was the only demigod I've ever heard of that grew up with their godly parent. She left two years ago (Authors Note:In between Battle of the Labryinth and The Last Olympian). Trying to find her dad. I met her a year ago (Authors note:Around the time the Lost Hero takes place.) when I saved her from a hydra, well in reality, she saved me from the hydra when I forgot what my father had told me about their heads regrowing. That thing is probably still frozen in Mount Rainier's ice caves, most likely shrouded by the mist. Daniel, we met 6 months ago. Via his father guiding us to him. His mother was killed by a cyclops named Ma Gasket or something like that.

A demigod showed up with his lips stained red or from blood or some powdered drink mix. "You okay man?" he shouted as he parried an incoming defenders sword.

"Yeah, just a little bit of blood." I slashed at an incoming attacker before kicking him onto the gray stone floor.

"Believe me, I've seen worse, you should have been here with us last summer! It was crazy, giants trying to overthrow the gods, raise Gaea, destroy the world, and our augur went totally nuts!" he laughed psychotically as he slammed another person to the ground.

I nodded, meeting another roman's sword. "Yeah, I heard Reyna killed my dad."

The guy turned to me as a squad of attackers ran past us. "So you're a what? Demigiant? Never thought that was possible." He held out his hand. "Dakota, son of Bacchus."

I took it and shook it. "Brian, son of Orion."

"You're a son of Orion, and you're using a sword?"

"Apparently, according to Leo, to impress a girl, you either have to be Leo, or wield a sword."

Dakota nodded. "Not always, Frank is pretty good with a bow, and he's got Hazel."

"Damn, wish someone had told me that sooner." I muttered as I looked up at Reyna, who was smiling down at me. She waved and I waved back.

"Nah, man, she will eat you up faster than Tartarus." Dakota laughed as he watched me.

I cocked a smile. "Don't think so."

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." I echoed.

"In that case, $50 says you can't get her to fall for you by the end of tomorrow." Dakota dared.

"Your on dude, just hope you got enough."  
>...<p>

Calypso's P.O.V.

I watched the strange new lights of this age as I walked through the streets of New Rome, I watched in wonder as lights flickered on and off, powered by electricity. Leo was still in the hospital, so I was on my own. Leo promised me he'd show me the world. He told me from his bed to go get him something called coffee, problem was everything was in a language I didn't understand. The Romans called it Latin. His friend Hazel had gifted me with some of society's more modern clothing. Something called skinny jeans? I was still wandering around New Rome when I crested a hill and got another look at a big city. The night lights of San Francisco shone brightly through the clouds. I looked over the large amounts of streets around the city, amazed at how far humans and demigods had achieved scientifically throughout the last few thousand years. I sat down on a grassy part of the hill and laid my back onto the ground, staring at the stars.

"Well, I have to say, you do look better in those than a Greek dress." a voice startled me.

I looked to see who surprised me. It was my mortal cousin, Daniel. "It is odd wearing something different when you've worn the same style your whole life."

"Well I can honestly say I'll never experience that as I won't live as long as you." Daniel huffed and sat down next to me. He handed me a cup of something.

"What is it?" I asked tentatively.

Daniel smiled, "This dear cousin, is one of humanity's greatest inventions. Hot Chocolate."

I took a sip. It tasted wonderful. "So is Leo going to be okay?" Daniel asked, making conversation.

I nodded. "He's upset he got beat by a child of Khione. One that supposedly looks like her too." (Authors note: Izzy is not Khione with amnesia, just clearing things up.)

"Well, Izzy is not the kind of girl to put up with bullshit for extended periods of time. Leo went over her tolerance line, especially when he was about to start singing 'Let it Go' "

"What's that mean?" I frowned puzzled.

"Remind Leo to introduce you to movies."

...

Izzy's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning groggy and bleary eyed. I spent the better half of the night talking with Frank and Hazel. Reyna and Brian were nowhere to be seen. I still can't believe that Brian actually looked genuinely happy after talking with Reyna. Who am I kidding? He was in a state of drunken love. With their camps leader to be precise. Hazel entered the guest quarters where me and another girl who must have came in after I fell asleep resided. "Morning." Hazel announced and raised her hand in a small wave.

"Hey." I groaned as I sat up.

"Rise and shine. Both of you."

The other girl, a red head covered in freckles, waved her off, mumbling something into her pillow. Hazel sighed and walked over to the girl and pulled the pillow away. The girl remained motionless.

I looked at Hazel, then to the sink. Hazel shook her head. I mouthed the words _Why not?_

Hazel considered this for a moment before caving in. She strode up to the sink and filled up a bowl of water. Then she proceded to dump the water on to the girl's head, which ultimately, wound up as snow.

"Ah! Cold, cold, cold!" The girl was on her feet dancing around in seconds.

Hazel and I were laughing our butts off. This was noticed by the girl who stopped her prancing. "Well at least its nice to know someone enjoys my suffering."

"Izzy, this is Rachael Elizabeth Dare, former Oracle of Delphi, Rachael, this is Izzy." Hazel grinned, ''I think you two have a lot to talk about."

TO BE CONTINUED?

Authors note: So this chapter was more of a filler of sorts. I promise Leo will make a return and that Daniel is not moving in on Calypso, I just felt like she can still have friends aside from Leo. I also said that Rachael would come back. I hope to have Percy and Annabeth in the next chapter. Maybe a conversation between Leo and Piper. I hope to have the group off on the quest in the next few chapters. Anyway, please review for any reason, even if its to say something as simple as 'Hi.' -Jay


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Eh, what the heck, a follow is as good as multiple reviews. Anyway, bear with me (Though I am a Seahawks fan (Sorry readers in Illinois.).) because I know that the latest few chapters haven't been as good (Either that or I'm begging for reviews to much.) or else I'd possibly have more reviews. So wish me luck as this story is really my only active story right now. My Lab Rats story _Delilah, Bionic Leader_ is on a working Hiatus (This story has priority), My Frozen fanfic _Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice_ is on hiatus along with my others, including my pokemon fanfic, _Champion, a pokemon story_ (Most likely to continue on Deviantart) and my Good Luck Charlie/ Austin & Ally crossover, _Paradoxes & Parallel Worlds. _Really, I'm not wishing for reviews on that last one, just people to read it. Anyway, I did say that some people would show up in this chapter, so here is the sixth installment of _Traitors_.

Leo's P.O.V.

It's not everyday you see the woman you died trying to get to laughing and drinking Cocoa with another man. It hurts worse when she tells you that you need to listen to the doctor. It should be me telling her about the world, not that piece of Titan trash Daniel. Even though he was her cousin. I woke to find Calypso asleep next to me, breathing softly. She was so beautiful (Authors note: Thank You to Jim Carrey for teaching us all to remember how to spell that word due to Bruce Almighty.). I stayed like that for minutes before the tent ruffled, and my anger rose.

"Leo...is that..." he said.

"You of all people have to show up right now Percy!" I hissed, my blood temperature rising.

Percy took a step back. "Hey man, I told you last time! I'm sorry!" Percy exclaimed, waking Calypso.

"What is going on?" she yawned as I sat up and painfully swung myself out of bed. I walked up right in front of the son of Poseidon.

"Leo, I told you I forgot!" Percy defended himself.

I heard Calypso let out an estranged sigh. "I need cocoa if I have to deal with this." she stood up and walked by Percy, stopping only to kiss me on the cheek.

Percy and I looked dumb founded at her as she walked to the market. "You have her wearing normal clothes and addicted to cocoa? And yet your chastising me?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Quit looking at her ass. Besides the cocoa wasn't my doing. That part is new." I replied.

"I was not looking at her ass!"

I turned towards him. "Why are you here and not with Annabeth?"

Percy suddenly found the dirt very interesting, "Her dad is taking her out for lunch. Sort of a Daddy-Daughter bonding time thing."

"Most likely getting 'The Talk' " I smirked.

"That's not funny Leo." Percy warned.

"Its supreme commander Leo."

Percy laughed. "I saw your ship, not very sea worthy now is it?"

"Festus is doing just fine, although I have a feeling that Calypso and I might be accompanying a group of special half bloods to somewhere."

Percy eyed me. "Where?"

I stared him in the eye. "None of you business Jackson."

"We'll see." Percy smiled and walked away. "Good seeing you Leo, I'll tell Piper that you said hi!"

Shit.

...

Izzy's P.O.V.

(Authors Note: It deleted this last part because of the 'webpage not available' crap.)

I sat across from Rachael with a sleepy Calypso downing several cups of hot chocolate. She slammed the mug onto the wood table with cocoa all over her face. "Jeez, are you done?"

'This is the best beverage I have ever had! Why would I be done?" she countered.

Rachael laughed. "Just wait till she has apple cider for the first time or coffee."

"Thank you for giving me something to look forward to." I smiled.

"No problem, you're the one trying to get the oracle back." Rachael looked at me grinning.

The three of us had talked about the Oracle of Delphi for the past hour, with Calypso downing at least ten cups of hot chocolate.

(Authors note: Seriously? Again, it deletes stuff, 3rd times a try.)

"I want to go with you and your friends." Calypso announced, wiping chocolate off her lips.

"What?" I said, baffled.

A fourth person joined our table. Leo turned to his girlfriend. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, I know we were planning on the Garage and Soup thing but I still want to see the world..and drink more of this Hot Chocolate beverage." Calypso grinned and kissed Leo.

"Not at the table, seriously, I've had enough problem with Piper and Jason, not to mention Percy and Annabeth." Rachael muttered.

Leo gave Rachael a cocky grin. "Too bad, deal with my hotness of making out with my girl friend."

"I second the motion of knocking it off with the kissing." I added.

"Motion carries and as Praetor, I'm ordering you to knock it off." I turned to see Reyna and Brian... together...holding hands...well that escalated quickly.

I blinked in surprise as the apparently happy couple paired together in the last 24 hours sat down. "Hey, Brian."

"Hm?" he said confused.

"Maybe a little too fast." I coyed.

Brian did what Brian does best, copying movies. He winked and shook his head, causing Reyna to laugh.

Leo leaned over to me. "Think it'll last?"

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Nah, she'll eat him and spit him out, Aphrodite's said so."

"Goddesses can be wrong, besides, he's rushing it. I give it another few hours."

"We're right here folks right here." Brian waved.

"Did you seriously just paraphrase Vampire Academy?" Rachael gave him the are-you-stupid look.

Brian shifted in his seat. "Yeah, so?"

Reyna signaled a waiter and looked at us. "So, I presume there is an argument about who goes where."

"Calypso isn't going." Leo stated.

"Leo's being over protective." Calypso countered.

"They're bickering like a old married couple." I groaned causing Rachael, Reyna and Brian to erupt in laughter.

I looked at Leo who was glaring at me angrily. Calypso was trying not to giggle. "Look, if Calypso wants to go, she can come. Hell, I'll even train her to fight."

Leo pulled something from his belt and began toying with it. "I just don't want her hurt, that's all."

"Then for gods sake your free to join us, seriously." Brian pointed out. Leo nodded when a bit of mist formed out of nowhere. Leo stood up and ran outside, Calypso following him.

"So when do we leave?" Reyna asked.

"We?" I countered.

"Yeah, Reyna's coming with us." Brian smiled.

I slumped back in my chair. Me, Daniel, Brian, Leo, Calypso, and now Reyna. That made five people for me to protect.

"You don't mind, right?" Reyna asked.

"No, no, no its just that I didn't plan on this many people." I explained.

"Not good to do a quest with more than three." Rachael supplied.

I nodded, 'But don't you have duties here?"

"Look, Frank is more than capable of handling things himself, besides, Percy's here and Jason checks in every now and then, it'll be fine. Plus, I'm a daughter of Bellona, you're going to need that kind of skill on your little mission. I know that the pillars aren't to kind.

"Actually, she was planning on going through Asia." Rachael frowned.

"That's going to be difficult. The gods lived in those areas for hundreds of years at some point. You'd have better luck getting to get Nico DeAngelo to wear bright colors." Reyna answered, causing Rachael to choke on her juice. "Face it, I'm coming with you."

"Ditto." Rachael added in.

Reyna shook her head. "No Rachael, I need you here. Besides you aren't any good to us in combat."

"Neither is Daniel." Brian stated.

"Okay, I have been in combat, as a matter of fact, I threw a shoe at Kronos, and stopped a bunch skeletons from killing Percy two years ago. I'm the only one who can see through the mist here 100% of the time." Rachael argued.

"Seven." I said.

"Hm?" the others were confused.

"There was something Hazel told me that had already passed." I declared, "But what if the same thing can be used twice."

"What are you saying?" Brian asked.

I sighed and began, "Leo said that Calypso is no longer immortal, she cut herself on Festus on accident yesterday, her blood was red, not the golden color of immortal blood. She could possibly count as a half-blood. And maybe the oracle somehow changed Rachael's blood through some contamination."

"You're not saying..." Reyna began.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. "Seven half-bloods, not seven demigods. Maybe the Giants were just a coincidence, same with Gaea and Leo dying, and the doors of death closing. Maybe someone is trying to open the doors again, maybe this great prophecy of yours actually hasn't come to pass."

"But Juno clearly stated..." Rachael began.

"Is Juno the fates?"

"No."

"Is Juno the goddess of prophecy?"

"Well no."

"So the only way to be sure is to go to Delphi, beat a confession out of the Oracle and get some answers to see if we're through this."

"So you might be right." Reyna finally said.

"Seven Halfbloods shall answer the call," I started. "Apollo called on us."

A bunch of heads turned.

"To storm or fire, the world must fall. Leo or me."

A bunch of wide eyed expressions.

"An oath to keep with a final breath, we all make those damn dying promises."

Now the fear level was high.

"As foes bear arms to the doors of death." I sighed. "Maybe someone is trying to open it again, there are still many who want the Olympians gone."

Then chaos broke loose in the cafe.

"Is it really happening!"

"I thought it was over!"

"Who would be opening it!"

"It already passed!"

"Someone should go to Olympus!"

I stood up on the table. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! ITS A POSSIBILITY! It may not be true, it could, either way, we have to get to the bottom of this."

A murmurer of whispers went through the crowd as people nodded their heads. Reyna was still sitting with her mouth open. Then it hit me, I had just taken over her job in her own camp. I jumped off the table to a few people clapping, including one person whistling. "Sorry about that." I apologized, brushing my hair back.

"No problem. Its just odd to think about it like this." Reyna frowned.

The table was quiet before Reyna stood up. "I have to do some damage control before this gets out of hand." she turned to Brian, "I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Brian nodded. Reyna walked out as Leo walked in, "So what'd I miss?"

We all just stared at him. "I'll tell you later." I stated. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

With that last remark, I walked out of the tiny little Roman cafe into the street, a light dusting of snow was already covering the ground. I searched for Daniel until I found him in one of the barracks, talking with a black haired boy my age."

"Oh, Izzy, there you are!" he exclaimed. 'This is someone I just met. Izzy, this is Percy Jackson."

"I've heard about you." he sized me up. "Gotta say, you look like someone I recognize a little bit. Have we met?"

"Not unless you've been in Washington state your whole life or you've met my mom." I stated.

"Only twice. Making Mount Saint Helens erupt and causing mass mayhem at the Amazon headquarters."

"Huh." I hears about some supposed attack from an extremist on their HQ last spring, but didn't know it had been a demigod.

Daniel stood idily by watching the two of us stare at each other.

"But I did meet your mom, and she was a little um, evil. But I don't think that's it." Percy continued. He looked to Daniel, "Anyways, I'll see you at dinner."

Daniel waved Percy farewell. I paused and wondered why I seemed so familiar to Percy.

TO BE CONTINUED?

The big last name bombshell will come eventually. It will explain why Izzy looks familiar. I just hope I didn't give too much away. Thank you once again to Oracle of Akemi! Your awesome! And to Rodolfo velez 5555 for the follow and fav! Anyway, I should hopefully get one more chapter before X-mas if I get reviews/follows/favs.

Hope you liked it and either PM or review to tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Wow, I have to say I am still in shock over the last chapter I put up. 4 reviews and another follow plus over 60 views! I have to say thank you! As such, here I will reveal the last name of Izzy in this chapter along with her birthday. Annabeth was mentioned in the last chapter but will be in this chapter. Once again, thank you to all of the reviewers who have told me to not stop, really, the more it happens, the more ideas I get in my head and the more updates. Anyway this is a chapter featuring Izzy. Don't worry though, Brian and Reyna might dominate the next chapter and possibly Daniel and Rachael the next (Although Rachael and Percy will be in the beginning of this one before we get confessions out of Izzy. Anyway, have fun! -Jay

No ones P.O.V.

Rachael hurried through the cobblestone walkways of Camp Jupiter, she knew Percy was around here somewhere, its just a matter of where to look for him. She knew that her great prophecy had started last year when Jason came to Camp Half-Blood, but now she had her doubts about the seven who went to Greece originally. Both explanations made sense. Except for the first one. The seven half bloods part. Alas, she found Percy. His back was turned to her, she came up quickly and had the element of surprise as she grabbed him by the collar and whisked him out of sight of anyone else.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed when they were alone. "What was that for!?"

"Percy, this may sound crazy..." Rachael began.

Percy cut her off, "Why would it be crazy? You know I'd do anything for a friend."

Rachael shook her head earnestly. "Crazier than usual."

"How crazy?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to slash at me with Riptide."

"You what?" Percy snickered.

"I need you hit me with your sword." Rachael repeated.

"You're serious?" Percy asked.

"Yep."

Percy nodded gravely as he pulled at the pen and threw it at her with the cap on.

"With the cap off you idiot." She picked riptide off the ground and handed it to him.

"Rachael, you know it won't do anything to you. It's Celestial Bronze, how could it hurt you? You're mortal!" Percy complained.

Rachael yanked the cap off of riptide, letting it become the Greek sword it really was.

"Will you just do what I ask?" Rachael pleaded, annoyed with Percy's antics.

"Alright on the count of three, 1..." he didn't even get to two as he swung. The blade passed harmlessly through her body. But slower than usual ( Authors Note: If I remember right, she was slashed at with riptide in either Titan's curse or Battle of the Labyrinth.), as it was like she was smoke the last time, but this time it seemed she had mass to the sword.

"Okay, that was odd." Percy announced a few seconds later. "Why did that happen?"

"Contamination maybe? The first Oracle of Delphi was a demigod. A daughter of Apollo named Pythia. I took in her spirit, and I don't know, maybe I'm like 1/64 th demigod or something now!" Rachael cried out in frustration.

Percy looked at her curiously. "Why would that be having any bearing on things now?"

"Seven Half-bloods shall..." Rachael started before Percy cut her off again.

"That is over. Gaea is dead by fire and the doors of death are closed." Percy argued, capping Riptide.

Rachael shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't the giants."

"No, Annabeth said that you told everyone that it was coming true last winter." Percy shot back. "Like I said every line makes sense."

"So does what the Izzy girl was saying earlier, the prophecy said seven half-bloods, not necessarily demigods." Rachael retorted.

Percy frowned. "So?"

"She's a demigoddess of Khione. She can create blizzards which last I checked was a type of storm. Every one makes oaths, heck, Apollo even swore that he would get Prometheus's punishment lessened. And maybe someone is trying to reopen the doors of death." Rachael had begun talking with her hands.

The son of Poseidon considered this. "I'll talk with Chiron about it when Annabeth and I get back to New York."

"How is Goode by the way?" Rachael switched topics.

"Fine. I actually got my first A."

...

Izzy's P.O.V.

I didn't know I was screaming until Rachael woke me up. I was breathing heavily.

"Whoa, its okay! Nightmare?" she asked me.

I nodded and rolled over trying to get at least some sleep.

"You want to talk to me about it?" Rachael asked.

I shook my head.

The red head sighed. 'You know, it is good to actually open yourself up every once and a while. It actually might help."

I flopped over to see her sitting up. "Why does everyone think I need a therapy session?" I asked.

Rachael snickered. I finally decided to turn on the light. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, its just that your all gung-ho and are to scared to actually tell anyone anything about you other than that your a demigod of Khione that hates frozen." Rachael pointed out.

I knew she was right. I tried to get myself out of the metaphorical corner I put myself into. "That's because most of my past is embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad."

"Last tine I told someone anything, the entire school heard about it in like five minuets." I explained.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear on the river styx."

I eyed the red head. "Fine. What does the ex-Oracle want to know?"

"Birthday."

"Ironically, December 25th." I answered.

Rachael's eyes bulged. "You were born on Christmas!"

I nodded. "Next."

"Last name."

I shook my head violently. "No, not telling you that. That's way to embarrassing."

"Try me." She challenged.

"Alright fine. You win, because you swore on the river. My full name is Issabella Marie Blofis." (Authors note: C'mon, you all saw that coming. Well, at least two of you did.) I muttered.

Rachael went quiet. "Blofis. As in Paul Blofis?"

"How do you know my father's name?" I asked, worried.

Rachael took a deep breath. "Because he's Percy's step-dad."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. No wonder he had found me familiar. He was living with my dad.

"Calm down!" Rachael pleaded.

I blinked and looked at Rachael. "You need to get Percy and his mom away from him. He'll abandon them to the monsters just like he did me."

Rachael looked taken back. "What do you mean."

I took a deep breath and plunged into my tale. "When I was four, my dad had just finished school, he told me my mothers name was Carly, she visited every winter, he didn't know that she was a goddess, neither did I. She was just a very busy mom in my dad's point of view. Then one day came where my dad said he had to leave for a business trip with some school in Virginia (Authors note: If you'd notice, there isn't much history in the books on Paul Blofis.) after he left, monsters attacked and my mother saved me, she told me that my dad was the one who sent the monsters to try and kill me because he hated me. She adopted me and took me with her, but I still want to see him. I want to know if its true."

"What I don't get is how she was able to keep you with out Zeus noticing."

"I didn't know she was a goddess until I was ten. For six years we lived in a house near Quebec. Then we moved to Boreas's place. My mom would always take me out of town when she heard about Zeus coming. And its not that surprising considering that there are hundreds of gods and goddesses, he can't keep tabs on all of them. But then she started teaching me to use my powers. She said I would one day be her equal in a world without the Olympians. Now I realize though, as much as she loved me, she wanted to use me. She called me a cataclysm demigod. She told me that I would change the future of the world."

Then it happened. I, Izzy Blofis, started to cry. Rachael came up and put her arm around me, as did someone else who entered.

The second girl was a blonde and was wearing a Yankees cap of all items. "See what I said, an eavesdropper." I blubbered.

"I only heard the last part, I promise." The girl said.

"Annabeth, this is Izzy, daughter of Khione, Izzy this is my friend Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus and daughter of Athena." Rachael pulled back as I acknowledged Annabeth's presence.

"So, your a daughter of Khione, huh?" Annabeth stated.

I nodded. I really hoped snot didn't start dripping. "I knew a kid with the last name of Chase once. Around Boston when I was younger. I think his name was Magnus Chase or something."

Annabeth grimaced, "I do have family their, although I never met them."

"Yankees-Red Sox rivalry?" I asked.

Rachael laughed and Annabeth snickered.

"No, parental rival, the hat was a gift from my mom. What about you? You're mom ever give you anything?" Annabeth explained.

I gently leaned over and pulled out the Elysium Silver scimitar that was practically my baby. "The silver was mined from the Isle of Bests in the underworld, its one of the rarest metals to kill monsters with."

Annabeth turned the blade over in her hands, carefully trying not to cut herself with it. I knew the metal was poisonous to demigods. I had pricked my self with it a few years ago and thankfully my Uncle Zethes had saved me.

"It's nice." she handed it back to me. "Now I heard something about Paul Blofis?"

"Nothing." Rachael said quickly.

"Swear on the river styx you won't say anything?" I asked.

"I swear."

"He's my father."

"You have to tell Percy, I guess that means Percy is your step-brother now." Annabeth stated after getting over the shock of it all.

"No, I'd rather talk to my dad first and confront him then tell that guy, he heard about me doing more damage than him in the war games and hasn't talked to me since."

"Well, that's Seaweed-brain for ya."

We all laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED?

Authors note: Okay, yeah, short chapter with the bombshell most of you saw coming, anyway please read and review and stay tuned for more. The plot thickens. MUHAHAHAHA! PS: I know Rachael is supposed to be mortal, but hey, Rick Riordan has neither confirmed or denied anything about the Oracle possibly leaving a mark on Rachael. Stay tuned. -Jay


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: So I'm presuming a third of you hate me for that bombshell, a third of you love it, and a third of you that never saw it coming. With so many ideas, it is hard to decide how this group is going to leave Camp Jupiter. PatientZer0, I'm sorry, I know you called it (So did a guest.) but I have no prizes to give. I am also tempted to do a spin off one-shot with Sally Jackson discovering and talking with Paul Blofis about Izzy. I am going to leave it up to you if you guys want Percy to find out he's technically related to Izzy early or late. So, it is ultimately a review based poll. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 8! -Jay

Calypso's P.O.V.

I spat dirt out of my mouth as I fell to the ground again. "Again." Izzy spat.

How she kept doing this, I had no idea. I clutched the Imperial gold gladius that had been given to me tighter. We'd been going over the same thing for the past three hours. I tried to hit Izzy with my sword, only for her to parry it and knock it into the dirt. This girl had a way with that scimitar. Leo, gods bless his heart, started clapping and cheering me on near the sideline. I stood wearily in defiance. When Izzy said that she would teach me how to fight, I imagined having to follow her movement, not get knocked to the ground every second or so. I got onto my hands and knees and saw my blood drip on to the ground. When I was on my island, I was immortal, now Zeus's punishment for leaving had taken that away from me. But in reality, it was a blessing. I got to my feet slowly. I could kill for some Hot Chocholate right now. I shivered as the cold breeze blew against my skin.

"Izzy, knock it off, she's had enough for today." Leo complained. "She doesn't seem to be learning anything."

I heard a snort from behind Leo and turned to see Percy, he didn't matter anymore to me. I had my Leo. "That's because she can't fight."

Izzy smiled devilishly, issuing a challenge. "Oh really?" she teased.

Percy did what he does in this case. Pulls out his pen-sword. Riptide.

He charged at Izzy, going for the feint, she didn't buy it as she ducked beneath the blade, knocked Riptide from his hand and sent him sprawling into the ground. I heard Leo laugh. I couldn't help but smile. Leo had told me Percy got cocky sometimes on their little quest to Greece.

Percy coughed as he got to his feet. "Good thing I don't have to take it easy." He lunged and the battle began.

Percy's bronze blade met Izzy's silver one in locked combat, I watched in fascination as the two fought it out, I watched as Percy began to sweat and Izzy maneuvering him to the wall. Leo walked up behind me. "Dang. Percy is fighting a girl and struggling."

I rolled my eyes and copied what Izzy did to me earlier, I tripped him with my own blade, Leo fell right onto his face.

I heard Percy yelp in surprise as I saw Riptide skitter to my feet. I looked up to see Izzy with her sword leveled at Percy. "Do you concede?"

Percy grinned as Riptide vanished. I saw it appear in his pocket as he pulled it out again, this time trying to get to the puddle in the ring. Izzy noticed this and used the flat of her blade to shove Percy off balance, giving her time to freeze the puddle into ice. Percy touched the ice after the last of it froze. He turned to look at Izzy. "Now that is not fair."

"Whoever said life was fair?" Izzy stated, kicking him to the ground. Izzy was finally breathing hard as she once more disarmed Percy, and held both swords in her hands. "Now concede." she demanded.

"Hey, Percy." Leo called.

Percy rolled his eyes. "What Valadez?"

Leo simply pointed at a bridge like structure and Percy's grin went wide. I watched as water shot up from the top of the structure and barreled its way toward Izzy. "Izzy! Watch out!"

Izzy responded by kicking Percy in the stomach, making him lose his concentration, but it was too late as water impacted the ground covering the battle field in standing water. I knew water healed Percy from when he came to Ogygia (A.N.: Sorry if I misspelled it.).

Percy charged at Izzy again, but Izzy sidestepped as the ground beneath her froze. She knelt down and the water turned to ice. I remembered something Brian had told me. Izzy was great at ice skating and was near unbeatable when on the ice. Percy crashed to the ground again as he slipped on the clear blue solid. "Give it up Percy." She was still holding both swords. Percy got up grumbling as blood trickled down his forehead.

"Fine." He mumbled and carefully walked off. Izzy looking tough, slammed Riptide into the ice. Fracturing it in over a dozen place. Leo and I were amazed. The great Percy Jackson had just lost to an upstart daughter of Khione. Leo nudged me forward.

Izzy waved me off, "I think...we're done...for today." She panted.

I nodded. She flashed a rare smile and grumbled something about step-siblings. I knew Poseidon and Khione had a son, but I had a feeling that's not what she was talking about. Leo wrapped his arms around me. "So what are we going to do now? Other than shower. Face it, you smell this time." he joked as I slapped his arm playfully.

"Figure out when we're going to go on that quest, how we're going to fund it for one. Izzy and Brian were nearly thrown into some jail thing after they admitted to pawning Drachma and Denarii for cash."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Leo muttered.

I laughed. "Because your head is always on different sorts of trouble, machines and ways to make me happy when I get angry at you."

Leo put his finger on his nose, a silly gesture but an funny one at that. 'Right you are sunshine." He held up riptide's cap.

"Leo!" I gasped in disbelief as an angry Percy came charging. "Leo, have you seen...are you kidding me? You're just like the Stoll brothers." he snatched the cap out of Leo's hand. He struggled as for a second as he pulled Riptide out of the ice only to slip on it and fall on his back. "I am really going to hate that girl."

...

Rachael's P.O.V.

I woke with a start as the pillow hit me in the head. "Not now Iz."

The hit came again. I turned over to see Annabeth standing over me. "No, Izzy's with my dad, waiting in the car to go Christmas shopping. Same with Calypso. So I suggest you get out of that onezie and put some actual clothes on."

I looked at the alarm clock I had brought over when I came here to Camp Jupiter with Ella the Harpy. "Christmas shopping? At 1 am in the morning?"

Annabeth threw the cover off me. I sighed frustratedly and got out of bed.I shooed Annabeth away and began to get dressed. In a few moments, Annabeth came in again, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and put my coat on, it had been a gift from my mother in New York. "Yes, just give me a minute."

I followed her out of the quarters and to the road where a call was standing idly by. Annabeth's dad was leaning on the drivers side. "Annabeth, for a being quick thinking, you're still physically slow."

Annabeth's cheeks turned bright red. Calypso and Izzy sat on opposite sides of the car, still at odds from a training session I had heard about where Izzy had beaten the daylights out of Percy, damaging his already large ego.

I slid in between the two. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Some garden called Westfield." Calypso replied dreamily.

"Westfield is the name of the mall. It's not a garden." Izzy grumbled.

"Oh." Calypso uttered.

I rolled my eyes as Annabeth and her dad started talking, I could understand only a few things, I looked at Izzy who smiled at me shyly. It was hard for me to think of her as 's daughter. She did bear small resemblance to him, but most of her appearance came from her mother. After her confession two days ago, Izzy had remained somewhat quiet. That was probably the reason why Annabeth had invited her. Eventually, a topic came up that Calypso could add her opinion in, a garden in Olympus. Even I partook in this discussion but once again Izzy was quiet as usual. I nudged her gently, snapping out of her trance at looking at the lights of Oakland and San Francisco.

"You okay?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." she came back with another one of her I-don't-feel-like-talking-answers.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked.

She looked at me now with tears in her eyes, nodding slightly. "I just want to know the truth." she chocked back a sob. I saw Annabeth's dad look into the rear view mirror, eyeing us as I hugged her. "Everything alright back there?" he asked.

I held up a hand as Izzy began to quietly cry. Not full-blown sobbing like two days ago, but enough to have tears rolling down her face.

Calypso leaned forward. "Why are you crying Isabella?" Calypso asked.

Annabeth whirled in her seat, the seat belt caught her and she had to sit correctly, before turning around again. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Izzy sniffled.

"What's the matter?" Annabeth's dad asked.

Annabeth sighed. "I can't tell you directly, but I need a favor."

raised an eyebrow. "I am not buying you birth control, Percy is going to wait. You are to young for that, I told you this three days ago."

Izzy an I looked at each other then to Annabeth as Calypso asked the one question we knew she would ask. "What's birth control?"

"Ew, dad, no. I was going to ask if you could buy Izzy a plane ticket back with us after break." Annabeth blushed. So Leo was right. She did get the talk, who could blame him? His daughter was living with her boyfriend thousands of miles away.

Annabeth's dad looked in the mirror at Calypso. "Birth control is what a..."

I cut him off, "Enough. She doesn't need to hear this right now!"

"Thank you Rachael!" Annabeth grinned in disbelief at her father words and Calypso's question.

"...A plane ticket? Sure." he finally answered. "But you owe me missy." He poked Annabeth in the side.

She giggled and slapped him. "Both hands on the wheel."

We spent the better part of the rest of the ride in silence. As soon as Annabeth's dad payed for parking, we shuffled out of the car.

"Izzy?' a voice called in surprise...

...

Brian's P.O.V.

I laid on my back against the hill with Reyna next to me. She put her head on my shoulder. "You're dad was a dick." she laughed warmly.

"Yes, thank you for killing him, now I don't have to go and get food from a Cabela's anymore." I smirked, which made her laugh harder.

"Did his eye ever freak you out?" She asked, propping herself above me.

I shook my head. "Nah, my preschool teacher had a glass eye."

We were quiet for a few moments before Reyna spoke again, "It's funny."

"What?"

She looked down on me. "Aphrodite told me once that no demigod would steal my heart, and that's funny."

I looked up at her with a smile on my face, "That there are still loopholes."

"Love is crazy." she grinned right before she kissed me.

TO BE CONTINUED?

Author's note: Okay, we have my first cliff hanger. I felt like I needed something to keep you guys hooked. Thank you to PatientZer0 and the Oracle of Akemi for reviewing the last chapter.

Anyway, I felt like I should have at least add in that last part though. I also felt I needed to show that even in a fanfic, Percy Jackson is not a invincible, so I am hoping you guys liked the fight scene, even though they fought dirty. So the one problem I've encountered is when I get this group on the way to Greece. So, while I work on their departure, I might have a chapter or two taking place in NYC. But that is still down the road. It's like The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune, they really didn't get going to Greece until around Mark of Athena. Anyway, don't hate me that this is taking so long and if you have any questions, feel free to message me or leave it in a review. -Jay.

PS: When I originally came up with the idea for this series, Izzy's last name would have been Ugliano, but I decided against that in like 60 seconds. That would have been really odd explaining that match up. -Jay.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Thank you to my two favorite reviewers Oracle of Akemi and PatientZer0. Now before I delve into more of my madness that is _Traitors_, I'd like to ask that after you read this chapter, to read another story of mine, doesn't matter which, and tell me your honest opinion of it (Oracle of Akemi, not asking you, you read _Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice_.). Now before I get to the resolution of the cliffhanger, I'd say we check in on Daniel. So anyway, go on and read! Merry Hanaquanzmus! -Jay.

Daniel's P.O.V.

I woke to a start as a Centurion woke me up. "Hm?" I sighed. My hands were still covered in potting clay. Unlike Izzy and Brian, I didn't fit well into Camp Jupiter. I wasn't as millitaristic as the Romans. I was like Rachael. Give me arts and I'm good. Heck, I caught her painting with her feet the other day.

"Your turn to watch the Harpy." The man said with a yawn.

"Already?" I asked.

The man blinked and nodded his eyes. "If she starts up with reciting War and Peace, let me know and we'll have thanksgiving eleven months early."

I chuckled. I had been absorbed into the little committee to guard some Harpy that had happened to remember something called a syllabine book. I didn't mind it. I couldn't fight so their wouldn't be much for me too do. I was what Leo called a third wheel. The thing was that he said it while laughing. Luckily, Percy had defended me. Percy and Calypso were my only real friends since coming here. Even Frank and Hazel avoided me. I grabbed the small dagger that I was given and marched off to the harpy. Ella was odd. for one she had never noticed me. I watched the red winged write on a page as I approached. Ella started mumbling something.

I leaned in closer. "Ella, you're crazy." she muttered to herself. "Same prophecy, two times. Ella hates recycled prophecy. Ella must make one?" Ella muttered.

"Ella? You okay?" I asked, not expecting a response.

In surprise, she turned to me. "Ella is frustrated. Ella doesn't like to sit and write constantly. Words are supposed to be good for Ella."

"You realize you are Ella, right?" I pointed out. "You don't have to always speak in the third person."

Ella sighed. "I know." Ella rubbed her temples. "But it feels right."

I was shocked, no one had ever heard Ella talk in first person. "If you don't like writing, then why do you stay?"

Ella smiled gingerly. "Why do you?"

"Because I have to."

"The same goes for Ella." she switched back to third person. "Tyson loves Ella very much. Romans need Ella, so Ella stays."

I sat down next to her. "Has Ella ever heard of a break?"

"Break? Like the Christmas truce of WWI?"

I shook my head. "No, like a vacation."

"Vacation. Also known as a holiday, is a specific trip or journey usually for a recreation or tourism purpose."

I facepalmed myself as I pulled out my phone. Technology attracted monsters to demigods, not demititans for some reason. I quickly opened up Trivia Crack and placed it in front of Ella. "Take a half hour off El. It won't hurt, besides. It's a trivia game. You'll love it."

I waited two minutes before she asked me a question. "Ella doesn't know this one. It says 'Finish this line..."

I smiled and remembered one of my mom's favorite movies. "Nobody puts baby in a corner."

"Thank you." Ella chirped.

Needless to say, we ended up playing trivia crack until Tyson woke up.

...

Izzy's P.O.V.

"Izzy?" a familiar and troublesome voice asked in surprise.

"Oh my gods! Hailey!" I hugged my long time friend as she stood their with her arms open. "How have you been!" I asked.

Hailey smiled. "Me? I could ask you the same question!"

"So what happened after your parents caught us?" I questioned.

"Uh. Who is this?" Annabeth announced from behind me.

I turned. "Oh, um, Annabeth, Calypso, Rachael, this is my friend Hailey." I introduced them to her. Hailey stood about an inch taller than me with brown hair and hazel-ish eyes.

"You have friends other than that Brian kid?" she asked me.

"Duh, there's Daniel, Leo, these three, you, a few of the Boreads, that magician in , Frank, Hazel, etc."

"Hey, the magician doesn't count. He tried to grope me." she protested.

I giggled remembering those fun filled days. "That's Egyptian magicians for ya." I added, causing us both to burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Annabeth spoke up. "I don't think it's smart to talk with someone who has no clue about our world."

Hailey looked directly at Annabeth. She pulled her famous Celestial Bronze Swiss Army knife out of her pocket. She flicked it open. "Know nothing about it? I taught this girl about most monsters."

"Are you a demigod?" Rachael asked.

"No, just one hundred percent normal, well, whatever normal really is, I mean, seriously, people have been discussing the meaning of normal for centuries." Hailey yammered on.

I rolled my eyes before jumping in on her endless talk of the definition of normal. "So why are you here? I thought for sure that you're parents would have sent you to some military school after we got caught in Memphis, and in Miami with the party ponies."

"They died in a car crash last year, so I live with my grandma." she explained.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Sad thing was that it was a Minotaur that did it." she nodded sadly.

"Well c'mon. Let's catch up over some food." I patted her back.

We laughed as we walked off, leaving Annabeth and the others stunned. That was when she noticed the dried tears. "Izzy Blofis, have you been crying?"

"Yeah, mark it on the calendar." I joked.

"About your dad?"

I nodded. "You saw Annabeth out there?"

"Is she your half-sister or something?"

"Oh gods no. That would be sad." I looked terrified. Hailey laughed in my reaction. "No, he's married to her boyfriend's mom. What makes it worse is that the boyfriend is also a demigod like Annabeth."

"Son of..."

"Poseidon."

Hailey snickered. "So he's your half-brother two ways?"

I glared at her. "Look, my mom and me totally discount Eumolpus in every way. That guy was a dick, still is."

"But he was pretty cute." she mused.

I scoffed and slapped her arm. "Talk to any of the minors lately?" Minors was our term for minor gods and goddesses. To people like me and Hailey, they were usually the most helpful.

"So you never answered my question on why you are in San Fran. And I know you're not a niner fan." Hailey pressed, we both knew each other like sisters. We met when I had snuck over the border and her father caught me. Hailey had demanded me to be taken in by her family. Six months later, we had ran away and were parading around the United States causing all sorts of trouble.

"Apollo is actually why I'm here." I explained, flopping down in one of the sofa's in the mall ways. Hailey took up the seat across from me. "Please don't tell me he asked you about that damn Oracle of his."

I nodded. "Brian, me and one other. By the way, Brian has a temporary girlfriend right now."

"Don't change the subject Blofis."

I looked at her with my are-you-kidding-me look. "Hey, just sayin. But we met up with Leo and Calypso who had decided to take us to a Roman demigod camp not to far from here."

"I thought Camp Half-blood was on the East Coast." she frowned.

"It is, but Camp Jupiter is on this side." I paused. "How do you know about the camps?"

Hailey eyed me. "Hello? Stayrs? Some aren't as sneaky."

"Hm." I shrugged. "Anyway, we hope to get going for Greece in February, but in the mean time, I'm going to New York to confront my dad."

That's when all hell broke lose. Shoppers went by us screaming as a display went flying.

"Do you think?" I started.

"Yep." she confirmed as a giant roar echoed through the mall.

"When?"

"Now."

We charged towards the commotion. She flipped a switch on her pocket knife and it elongated into a sword. I toyed with the mist and made my Scimitar which was hidden on my back look like a baseball bat. Sure enough, a Minotaur was causing mass havoc in the shoe store. it's eyes focused on me. I smiled and acted like the badass. I taunted it with one finger. "Come to mommy you little..." a roar cut out that last part. he charged. When he was in range, both Hailey and I swung. The Minotaur howled and fell into a pile of gold dust. I turned and high fived Hailey as we looked at the pile of monster dust. Seconds later Annabeth and the others skidded to a stop out front with weapons drawn. "Hey look, its the late calvary."

"We need to go before the police show up." Rachael warned.

It was a unanimous agreement. Except for the part about Hailey meeting me by the boundary of Camp Jupiter.

With out further adieu, we ran in opposite directions. "I'd say we go Christmas shopping elsewhere." I recommended, making Calypso laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED?

Authors Note: Sorry that its short. It's 3 am and I'm tired. Anyway, ta-da! Mortal OC that includes more backstory to Izzy and another side of Ella the Harpy. Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review! -Jay


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Okay so the question has been asked. Will Izzy confront Paul when she goes with Percy and Annabeth to NYC. My answer is of course, yes. Though, it might put Traitors on a longer wait between updates. So bear with me, I have yet to decide on a title and full plot of that side story. Once again, thank you to both PatientZer0 and The Oracle of Akemi for being my two regular reviewers. So I hope you like this latest chapter of Traitors. But before I continue, I'd like to make relevance of the story stats. 22 reviews in 9 chapters. 2 favorites. 4 followers. 562 Views. Those are since the story was created on December 3rd 2014 - December 22nd 2014 at 10:58 pm PST. Thank you all for such wonderful support. Now on with Traitors. -Jay.

...

Brian's P.O.V.

It was weird watching Izzy leave us for two months on her birthday/Christmas. Two months of her in New York City. A part of our trio thousands of miles away. Reyna patted my back. "It's only been twelve hours."

"Yeah, I know. But she's like a sister to me." I replied casually.

"A very capable sister." She laughed.

In the past three weeks Reyna and I had become very close. It was widely known that we were dating. Much to Leo and Annabeth's astonishment. Dakota had even offered to pay me, but I turned him down. Daniel didn't take the loss very hard. He was too busy playing Trivia Crack with Ella. I had a feeling they were addicts. Rachael had to pry the phone away from them and it took a Cyclops named Tyson to try and fight Daniel to get Ella on a regular schedule. It was odd when she told me she was going to NYC to confront her father. But Izzy could only tell you so much before she reached her 'you've heard too much already' limit. Then again, she did have Percy looking after her. He was the best swordsman I've seen, though rumor has it that Izzy wiped the floor with him. "I know. What do you think about joining the others for Christmas carols?"

Reyna eyed me. "I don't sing."

"Good point, me neither."

...

Hailey's P.O.V.

It isn't every day that you give your best friend a chain mail shirt made of Celestial Bronze for their 17th birthday. But when it doubles as a Christmas gift for a demigod, it makes perfect sense. Hence, Izzy thanking me repeatedly. "Don't mention it." I waved her off.

"But what did you do to buy it?" She asked worriedly.

I smirked. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth Iz, you know this."

She stared back at me. "Please don't tell me you put your self in debt to another minor god."

"No, this is actually payment from a minor god."

She looked at me one last time before hugging me. "Do me a favor would you." she begged.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know, look after them."

Izzy pulled back, "Actually, not that."

"You have my interest." I smiled.

She quickly cast a glance around her. The she spoke directly at me in her no-nonsense tone of voice. "I need you to keep an ear to the ground out here. I know you can blend in, I've seen you do it. If anything seems out of order, I want to know about it."

"Why are you being like this Izzy?" I asked, taken back by her new found desire for eavesdropping.

"I'm worried that there might be a group still trying to take Olympus down, and that they might make their move soon. I need you to do this for me. Please Hailey." she pleaded.

I looked her up and down to see if she was bluffing. "Alright. But how will I let you know?"

"Oh, please. Iris message me." She teased.

Demigod or regular mortal, drachma still worked for an Iris message. It was funny for Izzy the first time we did it. I was in the bathroom when her talking head came up in the stall door. If I wasn't sitting down, I would have pissed myself. "Will do." I finished as Annabeth hollered for her to get in the car or else they would miss their flight. I watched her hop in the car and drive off.

...

Daniel's P.O.V.

I sat next to Ella who was scribbling something onto a sheet of notebook paper.

_Winter's daughter shall forge a new order._

_While the hunters son shall become the hunted._

_The spawn of the maker shall met his end._

_A prophecy fulfilled now been changed._

_"_Ella?" I asked nervously, "What is this?"

"Yours." Ella chirped.

"My what?"

"Your prophecy. Ella remembered it!" she chattered happily.

I read the lines over again.

_The spawn of the maker shall meet his end._

My father created humans out of clay. I was his kid. That didn't sound foreboding at all, oh wait, I might die?

_Winter's daughter shall forge a new order._

Izzy without a doubt. It was the new order part that caught my attention, she opposed her mother, so what was this new order she was going to make?

Brian's line was obvious. I'd heard about his father killing most of the Amazons and Hunters of Artemis.

_A prophecy fulfilled now been changed._

Seven of us. Seven four months ago. I'm not liking our chances right now.

"Ella, please tell me that this does not include me or my friends." I begged.

Ella bobbed her head. "It does. Ella wishes you luck!"

"Ella I'm not leaving till February." I retorted.

"Can you leave your phone for Ella when you go?"

Ah what the hay. "Sure. Meanwhile, lets see if you remember anything else of this little prophecy."

...

Izzy's P.O.V.

I felt a tap on my shoulder at the concession stand in the airport. Percy and Annabeth should be still napping at the terminal, our flight didn't leave for another hour and a half. I turned around and nearly choked. "Pourquoi bonjour fille. Je ne crois que ce est votre anniversaire , après tout." the woman said.

I came over the shock of it quickly. "Mom."

She brushed my hair past my ear affectionately. "French dear."

I ignored her little language request. "What do you want?"

"I already told you." she replied. "It is your birthday, and I am your mother."

"You almost never show up unless it's something to ask of me." I pointed out.

Some people looked at us as they passed bye. I knew what they saw right now, gods and goddesses could shift their age. So people right now saw a pair of identical twins talking to each other.

"I know, but this is different. I come with a warning, and of course, a gift." Khione smiled.

"A warning?"

Khione looked at me before she began again. "You are standing on the brink of change of the world. When the time comes for you to make that choice, remember the past."

I scoffed, "In other words, you want me to help you destroy the world again."

"That time has passed Issabella. You alone now can change the fate of this world, I just hope you make the right choice." she dug into her pocket and produced something. She opened my hand and pressed something inside it. "Wear it, my blessing is with you always. I do hope you can forgive me for lying to you about your father."

I remained silent as I opened my palm, revealing a silver ring inset with a sapphire snowflake. "We'll see." I managed to get out.

She raised my chin up. "I still love you either way my little flocon de neige."

With that she turned and disappeared into the crowd. I stood there contemplating everything she had said. I slipped the ring onto my finger. I skipped getting food and turned to walk back to the terminal.

TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET 3 REVIEWS.

Authors note: Please! If you are reading this review! If you have a recommendation for the little series with Izzy in NYC, please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me with it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: I'm only writing this chapter in the happiness of my new kindle fire. I love this thing. But for a 12th chapter, two more reviews are needed. BTW, the first two Spin-offs are here for Traitors. I have a feeling that if you've read them, you don't care much for the one on my OC, Hailey. But anyway, if you like my OC, Izzy, she will not be in this story for a while, she's got her own little spin-off. Don't worry though, she will return if this story continues. Anyway read on and review if you want this fic to continue. - Jay

...

Daniel's P.O.V.

I looked at Leo like he was retarded. "You want us to do what?" Brain asked in disbelief.

Leo took the dramatic approach in his reply. " I. Want. You. To. Go. To. The. Underworld. And. Get. Me. That. Silver. That. Izzy. Had."

"So let's get this strait. You want us to go to L.A. to barter with some guy named Charon for passage over the river Styx and then try to convince Hades to let two mortals onto the Isle of Bests to take some of the most rare metals in the universe so you can build a flying chariot?" I explained the scenario he put before us.

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"What's wrong with Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze?" Brian countered.

"What's wrong with variety?" Leo shot back.

"Variety?" Frank added in. "You want them to go to the underworld so you could have a variety of metals."

"Leo, your insane." I said.

Leo did the ridiculous signature grin of his. "You're just now figuring that out?"

Reyna crossed her arms. "As preator, I have final say on demigod trips and I say no."

Leo frowned. "Then how do you expect me to build a good chariot if I don't have silver for more power."

"Your a son of Hephestus, you can figure something out." Frank snarled. Sometimes it was hard to believe that these two were friends.

Leo muttered something about Pipes before he addressed us again. "Look, I really need you guys to do this for me."

I started weighing the odds, but Brian jumped the gun. "Fine, but if we die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

I was about to say something when my mind kicked into a 'Hey! Remember this!' mode.

_These son of the maker shall meet his end._

The fact that it was a trip to the underworld didn't help my nerves. "I'm going to say..."

"Good, see, Daniel's coming too. We can manage it." Brian quickly stated, knowing I'd have second thoughts about this whole ordeal.

Luckily, his new girlfriend chimed in. "Not without another person and that you find a replacement as Calypso's sportsmanship lessons." Reyna crossed her arms.

"Dakota can do it. I know he's good with a sword." Brian offered.

Leo glared at him coldly. "So he can get her addicted to Kool-Aid? I don't think so."

Frank and Reyna chuckled. "Jason's coming tomorrow. I can try and get him to teach her." Reyna promised.

"I'm guessing Piper is coming too?" Leo asked.

"I think she's staying at Camp Half-Blood." Frank grimaced.

Leo let out a sigh of relief, surprising everyone. "Thank the gods. She said she'd hit me next time she saw me."

Frank laughed. "I think Jason might do it for her."

Leo gulped, forcing another bout of laughter from the two.

"So Leo, when do you need the silver by?" Brian switched back to the original topic.

"Preferably by the end of January. The Vulcan kids and I can hopefully get started at the beginning of the month." Leo tried.

"Leo, this isn't exactly Camp Half-Blood." Frank said. "The Romans aren't all that into arts and crafts. Even building."

Leo looked at Frank. "Its a chariot Zhang, it's right up your alley. We hook that chariot up to my bad boy Festus and BANG! Instant transportation on short notice."

As soon as the rebuttals began, I left the scene. I needed to clear my head. I walked away quietly. I walked on the stone streets through the camp. I heard a thump as I passed one of the guest houses. I looked in to see what was going on to see Rachael on her butt sitting in a puddle of wet paint.

"Hey, you okay in there?" I asked, startling her.

"Me? Yeah, I guess you could say that." She smiled as she stood up. "So are you the one who got Ella addicted to Trivia Crack?"

I looked at the ground shamefully. "Yep, that'd be me. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I can try to..." Her reaction was not what I expected.

She giggled. "Actually, I think that it's great. The Romans have been hounding her relentlessly for prophecies. It's good for her to have a break."

"So wait, you're not mad? Tyson nearly cracked my skull open." I asked nervously.

Rachael shook her head. Everything that she did reminded me of my mother. She was just as much into the arts as Rachael was. "He wouldn't have. He's to soft for that much violence. Just ask Percy."

"So what cha painting?" I switched topics.

"Another abstract painting, the type that to people like you look like colors randomly placed in randomized place." Rachael huffed.

"Looks like your trying to paint the colors of immortality." I started examining the painting from several different angles.

Rachel's eyes buldged. "How do you know that?"

"My mother was into the arts like crazy. Her sculptures were what attracted my father. She did some painting too." I explained.

Rachael nodded. "We'll that explains that."

"You have yellow paint all over you." I laughed.

Rachael blinked before she looked down, "Yeah, I think I should probably go change."

I nodded in agreement. "Get them in the wash so they don't stain."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." She teased.

"Your welcome!" I shot back, causing us both to start laughing.

...

2 reviews needed to continue.

...

Authors note: Please tell me what you think! It helps so much!


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: If for some reason you can't see one of the chapters of one of my fanfic, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I do advise that no one should update a story half a second until the year rolls over (learned that this morning.), or else the chapter is unreadable. I do want to thank every reader for a remarkable 1st month of this fanfic, all of you are amazing! And to those who reviewed: ell13, me(guest), the Oracle of Akemi, D(guest), Hibernia12, Wade98, ThatOneReader(guest), guest(guest), and last but not least, PatientZer0. Thank you to those who have fav'd and followed this story also. Every single one of you is why this fanfic is my favorite to write right now. On another note, IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks is going to do a 'Best OC' chapter for the Olympian awards. I am hoping you all can nominate and vote for Izzy Blowfis to win or at least get recognized! Nominations for my other three OC's would also be appreciated (Brian, Daniel and Hailey(even though she is not a Half-Blood.)). Anyways I should probably get to somewhat of a story. So here is the twelfth chapter of Traitors. Oh, and Happy New Year. -Jay.

...

Calypso's P.O.V.

...

Reyna shut her phone. "Izzy sure knows how to make first impressions." She shook her head.

"Why, what'd she do this time?" Brian laughed.

"She decided to beat up Piper and Jason on her first day of school. So that's our news from the East coast." Reyna concluded.

I sipped on my cocoa with my sword in hand. I had actually been able to beat one of the new Roman recruits without spilling any of my precious drink during the match. A hand snatched the cup out of my grasp. "Leo!" I pouted.

"Sunshine, you have become in this day and age, of what is called an addict." He proceeded to dump out it's contents on the floor.

I pulled up my sword. "I am no addict Leo."

"Lovers quarrel." Brian snickered.

I turned and swung at him with the sword. He brought his metallic bow up to block the attack as I charged him, not opening for an attack by an arrow. "God's, Calypso! I was making a joke." He tried to drop and spin but I had jumped into the air a split second earlier.

"Thats gotta hurt."Leo gasped as I landed on his testicles. Next thing I knew, Reyna had shoved me off and was at Brian's side.

"Don't make fun of Leo and I." I put emphasis on each word by jiggling the sword with each word.

"That a girl Sunshine!" Leo whooped as Reyna picked Brian up off the ground and started carrying him toward a recovery station.

I looked back at Leo. "Now, what was this about calling me an addict?"

...

Daniel's P.O.V.

...

Apparently, crossing a line with a dagger on your waist got you face to face with a talking marble bust. "You should burn! Why have you not been slain yet!" The statue shrieked.

"Because I not trying to kill everyone here?"

"Weapon or not no Titan's child is allowed within!" The statue narrowed its marble eyes at me.

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and turned around to walk away. "YOU WILL MEET YOUR END BOY! IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

I stopped. Was I paranoid now? Definitely. I had to try and get Ella to elaborate more.

I ran through the camp only to run into Hazel. "Whats the rush?"

"Trying to go see Ella, I need her to elaborate something." I panted, bracing myself with my hands on my knees.

"Not another trivia crack thing."she warned.

"No, prophecy. There's a line in a prophecy she told me that is making me paranoid." I looked up at her.

Hazel put her hands up. "The Harpy told you a prophecy?"

I nodded and tried to get by but she lifted the flat of her Calvary sword to block the way. "Sit, explain."

...

To be continued when more ideas pop into my head.

...

Author's note: Sorry for three extremely short chapters in a row, but without Izzy in here, trying to keep up with 1500 word chapters is extremely difficult. So this might start a slight hiatus on this. But remember, nominate Izzy Blofis for a Best OC award for again, thank you and sorry for the short chapters. -Jay


	13. Chapter 13

Grim author's note: So I am going to be having to pull back on this part for a little bit before I fully go balls to the wall. So I am sorry to say I'll be updating this less, but the Spin-offs more. If you haven't read either of them, they will become pretty essential to understand parts of this story (Yes, that even includes the one with Hailey in it, I'm choosing to make a mortal important, deal with it.). But to get off of a sour note (Anything in treble cleff, sorry, but I'm a trombone player.) Here is actually another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! -Jay

...

Brian's P.O.V.

I hopped out of the taxi with a scowl on my face. $300 for a 10 mile trip? Way to blackmail us. I hated the "don't make me call CPS' bit. Daniel got out next, rolling his eyes. As soon as he shut the door, the cab tore off at breakneck speed. "I still can't believe that we had to pay him that much for that short of a trip." I huffed.

"Yeah, Hey I have an idea, why don't you go and get the silver and I'll stay up here, just incase something happens." Daniel smiled weakly, his voice wavering.

"A Roman never gives up on his comrades." the recruit Reyna had sent along with us barked from 20 feet away.

I cocked a smile. "Well then I'm glad that I'm Greek"

"Graceus." he muttered.

I took out the bow from under my coat and drew an arrow. "You got a problem with that?"

"If it wasn't for Gaea, Octavian would have destroyed the Greeks and brought peace to the gods." the soldier countered viciously.

"Low and behold, things are just fine right now." I started pulling the drawstring.

The recruit smiled. "Go ahead and shoot me Graceus, let the Preator see what a monster your kind truly are."

I lowered the bow, easing the string forward. He was right. The camps may have achieved peace, but those who supported Octavian still remained in the midst. Daniel looked at the both of us. "Are you two girls done yet?"

The Roman glared at Daniel. "You have no room to speak. The both of you are abominations even to your own kind. The sons of Titans and Giants that should have never been born."

"As the son of the Titan of forethought and creator of mankind, you should probably think on what your saying closely. Unlike Brian here, my father is still around, and can very much kill you." Daniel smiled darkly. As heartfelt and caring as he was, Daniel had a dark side that not very many people saw.

The Roman took a step back. "Your bluffing."

"Care to find out?" Daniel stared him down eye to eye.

For once, he looked uneasy. He took a step back. "Watch your back Graceus, Octavian is down there."

"Surley in the fields of punishment, not in Elysium." He countered him.

I sighed. "Are we going down or not?" I said as I opened the door to the studio.

"Go away, were closed." I heard a voice.

I looked to see who must be Charon. I pulled a Roman Denarii out of my pocket. He put his heads in his hands. "Demigods?"

"1/3, not bad."

...

"Go, meet your inevitable demise. Hades doesn't appreciate unwelcome visitors since the last demigod that wasn't his son almost dispatched him." Charon sneered.

"Percy told me about that." Daniel spoke up. I turned to see the Roman sneak up from behind and slam him with his shield, knocking him into the river styx.

"I told you Graceus, watch your back." I lifted the bow as he charged. I shot but my arrow deflected uselessly off of his shield. He swung at me with the Gladius in his hands. I slept to the side and pulled another arrow from my quiver. Charon was already across the part of the river. I shot again, hitting his sword arm, but once again, my shot was nullified by armor. I hated magic armor. Especially when it was enchanted with the mist. He slashed downward at me and I brought my bow up to intercept. "Still trying to kill me? Either way Greek, you will not live past next week. If you slay me, Reyna will slay you, if I slay you, I can finish Octavian's work by revisiting the flames of war. It's only a matter of when that bow fails for good."

"Artemis gave it as a gift to my father, it won't break." I cartwheels to the right and swept my bow under his feet, triping him. He fell with a thud before kicking my feet beneath me. He slept up but I faked a shot with my bow. I scrambled to my feet and ran in the opposite direction, following the bank of the Styx. I didn't look back. I ran until I came to a series of rapids. I saw what I was looking for. A slight rainbow in the river.

I pulled out my last scenario. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I tossed the coin. And missed my target.

...

Daniel's P.O.V.

...

It hurt like hell. My body was on fire inside and out. _The son of the maker shall meet his end. _I wasn't going to die like this. I was not going to let my tombstone read : Daniel Richardson, Killed by getting pushed into the river Styx. I felt like my appendix was going to burst. It hurt like, well, hell. Then it hit me. Achilles was dipped in here as a baby, Percy voluntarily dunked himself. I felt myself slipping. No, I wasn't going to give up. I focused intently on my heart. Not over it. But in it. I smashed into something and almost lost focus. I spread my hands out trying to grab a hold of something. My hands clasped around something hard. Instincts took over and I pulled myself up onto the rock. My hands were a freakish shade of pink. I was alive, but stuck in the middle of the river, separated from Daniel. I was lost in the underworld.

...

Authors note: So, two cliffhangers (I think). I hope that gives you guys enough to sedate yourselves in for a while. Anyway, review, fav, follow, your choice. -Jay


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: If i may quote Rick Riordan here; Sorry about that last cliffhanger. Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA. But seriously, I love you guys.

Any who, thank you to my new followers a and fav'ers of this story. I encourage you guys (or girls) to review. On with...being completely stranded in the underworld! -Jay

...

Brian's P.O.V.

...

I looked behind me at the boulder field. The skeletons had chased me here from the rapids. I still was trying to come to terms with what happened. My girlfriend sent me to the underworld on a request from Leo to get some rare silver with a person who still wanted to wipe out the Greeks. Said person pushed Daniel into the river Styx, killing him. I missed a throw with an Iris message and had no chance of help coming. Don't even mention the skeletons that were pursuing me. I had already run out of arrows. I may have been in Hades domain and a son of a giant, but I was praying to Artemis to see me through this one. Why her? Because Apollo is a dick. Something clawed at my foot. I looked down to see a skeleton clawing up from the ground. I smacked it with my bow and took off running. These guys had already chased me from the Styx to the Lethe. Now it was the fields of Asphodel. I wondered if my mother was here. And if Daniel was here. No, he couldn't be. The Styx leaves no soul behind, it destroys them. I trudged through the plain passing several spirits. I cast a fleeting glance behind me only to have to duck an arrow. I swooped down as I ran to pick it up, but doing so revealed that the tip was broken. Damn. I swung my bow. Picking up the arrow cost me precious seconds. I knocked one Skelton in half as another shoved me to the ground. This was it. The end of my life, ironically, I wouldn't have to pay passage over the Styx. I closed my eyes and a blast of silver light radiated outward. I opened my eyes. The skeletons were gone. Surrounded by charred bits of bones was a goddess. "Lady Artemis." I breathed.

...

Daniel's P.O.V.

...

Life gets kinda boring when your sitting on a rock in the middle of the Styx and you just ran out of pebbles to skip. How are there even pebbles? I stretched my sore arms. They had gotten better over whatever amount of time had passed. I sighed. I survived being under water in the river Styx but was going to starve to death. Where's Izzy or Percy when you need them? Freeze the water, part the water. I really wish I could do that right now. I lost my clay somewhere along my little trip down river. There was still no sign of Brian. Perhaps the Roman soldier killed him and left. Part of me hoped that I could find a way off without having to swim across. There was no rainbow to send an Iris message. So my scenario and Dracula were of no use. I stood up and looked around again. This time, I was surprised. A boy stood on the shoreline. "What in the hell did you do to get your self there?" He asked. A sword in a black scabbard was attached to his belt.

"Long story short, I got pushed." I laughed. "You can't by any chance control the water can you?"

The boy shook his head. "How do you get pushed in?"

"A crazy guy supporting a lost cause pushed me in." I surmounted. "Kinda wants to wipe out anyone with um, Greek parents."

"Greek demigods?" He asked.

A wave of relief hit me. He knew what a demigod was. "Greek Half-Bloods. I'm Daniel, son of Prometheus." I waved.

"Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades."

...

Reyna's P.O.V.

...

I clutched my sword nervously. It had been one week and I hadn't heard any news. Hazel had she felt that Daniel had almost died. I trusted that a child of Pluto would know that. Speaking of which, where was she? I walked through the forum, spotting her walking away from the TV's that were put there for the NFL playoffs. "Hey, what's up?" I asked as she walked by with a painful expression.

"Frank likes football way too much. He's glued to the Seahawks-Panthers game." Hazel admitted bitterly. ""He keeps chanting beast mode, which I don't even understand. Did you know New Orleans has a football team?"

I laughed. "Yes, everyone knows." I smiled at the French girl from 1940's Louisiana. "Could I ask you something?"

"Reyna, you know you can." Hazel's tone grew worried.

"I need to see if Brian is alright. But any Iris message I try doesn't go through. I think he's dead."

Hazel put a hand on my shoulder. "If he was dead, I'd know."

...

Luke Castellan's P.O.V. (Authors note: Surprise!)

...

I looked at my cell mate and back at my cards. "Go fish."

Apollo cursed in ancient Greek and drew another card from the deck. Before you ask, yes. I died. Olympus threw me in their jail instead of risking me escaping from the Fields of punishment. "I wish my sister would come back soon. We need another person. To play Cards with."

"Artemis hates your haikus, and frankly, they're not very poetic." I deadpanned. "Got any aces?"

Apollo looked at me. "I have a couple."

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"God's can be in many places at once. I've been trying to get help for you know what." He smirked as a guard walked by.

"I'm already dead, this is my punishment." I shrugged.

Apollo leaned in. "How would you like a second chance? A chance to redeem yourself?"

...

TO BE CONTINUED.

...

Luke Castellan will return later in both Traitors and Traitors: Welcome to New York.

...

Authors note: Good Chapter? Bad chapter? Surprising chapter? Please tell me!


End file.
